wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
People’s Republic of Angola (1983: Doomsday)
The People's Republic of Angola is an Socialist African state that survived , though not in its entirety. Following the collapse of the global economy, the Angolan state largely collapsed, and was only saved by the n Expeditionary force, which evacuated to Luanda and set up a puppet government. Though Cuban control has since withered away, their influence remains within the Republic, both through the operation of more then half of the countries major businesses, and general level of respect within Angolan society. History Pre-Doomsday Historically, Angola had only earned it independence on November 11th, 1974, from Portugal, following the Carnation Revolution that had overthrown its authoritarian, imperialistic government. However, as soon as independence was declared, there had been a division between the Left and Right wings of the freedom fighters, resulting in an almost immediate devolution into Civil War. The MPLA (Popular Movement for the Liberation of Angola) had gained the upper hand against other insurgent organizations such as UNITA (National Union for the Total Independence of Angola), though the flow of support to these organizations prevented their demise. By Doomsday, the Soviet Bloc was openly arming the MPLA, while Cuba sent in its military forces, hoping to use Angola as a launching pad for the Communist Revolution throughout Africa. Post-Doomsday Though no weapons had hit Angola on the events of September 26th, 1983, the Angolan government that had existed quickly began to collapse. It took a number of weeks before the situation actually became clear, or rather assumed, when supplies from Communist states failed to arrive, along with failures to re-open communications. What resulted in the total collapse of the government, however, was the loss of the international market. Angolan oil had recently come to dominate the nation's exports, resulting in ample funding for the MPLA's efforts to suppress UNITA and FNLA. In a way, this made Angola into a "Banana Republic", which certainly began to show after the first month. As unemployment rapidly increased, reprisals against dissidents became increasingly common, though these typically backfired. At the same time, elements of the former Warsaw Pact nations began to act independently, creating their own zones of control, later known as the "Soviet Kingdoms". With civil disorder on the increase, and the foundations of the MPLA-led government beginning to collapse, Divisional General Leopoldo Cintra Frias, who before Doomsday was also at the time Chief of Staff of Cuba, ordered the Cuban Expeditionary, force to march on Luanda. The MPLA military put up only a token amount of resistance, and following the city's surrender, the first MPLA government of Angola collapsed. Leopoldo forced upon Angola a constitution in 1984 that specifically placed the Cuban military above the Angolan people in all affairs, establishing a fusion of a military-communist dictatorship. He installed himself as President of the People's Democratic Republic of Angola, with his friends and fellow officers filling most of the bureaucratic posts. While the Angolan people were given the right to vote, only the MPLA was allowed to exist as a political party, while the assembly to which these delegates were elected was totally powerless, only meeting when called by the President himself. Leopoldo realized, after clashes with UNITA forces in Central Angola that the military needed to be reformed, and not entirely dependent upon the remains of the Cuban force. As a result, an army was raised from the ashes of the former MPLA insurgency, but all units were preferably commanded by Cuban military officers. This practice would be abandoned as reports of fragging increased, with the Cuban military personnel being kept together as an elite branch, designed to protect the President and Luanda itself. By 1988, however, the majority of Cuban forces had returned to Cuba to take part in the "Reconquista", but a significant force remained to maintain the PRA government. A armistice was eventually signed between President Savimbi, leader of the , and President Frias on May 29th, 1993, as a result of a prolonged stalemate that had devolved into something reminiscent of trench warfare from the Pacific War. Though many had become used to the Cuban dominance entering the 21st century, many dissidents were angered over the lack of equality between Cubans and Angolans, the lack of Angolan presence in the effective branches of government, as well as general Cuban control over the economy, either through exorbitant salaries, or ownership of previously state-owned industries. Dangers of a popular uprising were made more likely by the fact that the Cuban arm of the military had decreased as more had retired from service, died, or were serving in the administrative positions. Leopoldo would pass legislation that established curfews and eliminated most restriction that remained in regards to the National Police, but these did more to weaken rather than strengthen the regime. On February 12th, 2002, the Angolan Arm of the military launched a coup against the Cuban lead government, resulting in the deaths of Leopoldo Frias and over a 1/3rd of the surviving Cubans in Angola. The National Assembly, finally having been given legitimacy, rewrote the constitution over the next few months, finally resulting in what was simply known as the Luanda Constitution. While it was not a complete rewrite, it removed the privileges that had been given to the Cuban people, while also reducing the powers of the President to a point to where he was more of a figure-head. Some additional members of the former Cuban Expeditionary Force were pursued for prosecution based on atrocities committed against the Angolan people, but a system of equality was preferred by the MPLA moderates over the more extreme demands of their expulsion. Lucio Lara, having been elected as the leader of the Assembly, rapidly centralized his position. People that had been hoping for an expansion of freedom were disappointed when the political policies of the former Cuban government were kept. Attempts by rival "parties" at organizing rallies were violently suppressed by the National Police. Lara would himself purge the National Assembly and the military of men and women who he considered threatening "to the stability of the Republic" throughout the years of 2007 - 2008. Currently, the People's Republic of Angola is seeking to establish itself within the international community, while also trying to suppress existing dissent among its citizenry. Government The PRA has had two constitutions since it was established in 1984, with the 2002 Luanda Constitution taking precedence. The Government is lead by what is known as the National Assembly of the People's Power, made up of various appointed officials from the MPLA. Though they directly elect a President of the Republic every five years, the President has little to no power, all of it having been redirected to the Assembly. Political opposition to the MPLA is prohibited, as well as campaigning, rallies, etc. Foreign Relations The Republic is only recognized by , and other countries of the Socialist bloc largely because of its totalitarian tendencies and the association of other countries with the other Angolan states. Also, there are fears that the PRA might restart its conflict with the , largely due to troop movements along the two country's borders, and increasingly hostile rhetoric coming from Luanda. The country has gained a large amount of prestige recently, as it is a full-time member of the CSTO, which could help it in procuring international recognition. Economy Following re-establishment of communications with the outside world at the turn of the century, the Angolan economy finally began to repair itself after nearly two decades of abandonment. Oil and sugarcane currently are the main exports of the nation, diamonds having lost a large part of their value following the collapse of both De Beers, who had kept the price of diamonds artificially high, and the Western World, specifically Europe and the United States, where most diamond exports were driven. Military All citizens are required to serve in the military for at least ten years upon which they have a choice in times, though the government can easily just force citizens in as well. It main objective is to secure the former territory of Angola, though there has been peace between it and its foes for at least fifteen years. Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:Angola Category:Angola (1983: Doomsday)